


Snuggles

by thejammys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, look man baby metal just wants to snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal just wants to snuggle. GaaLee dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is everything: http://leegaaisgoodforyou.tumblr.com/post/130346225582/thanks-3

Metal loved his dads.

He loved spending time with them. Whether he was strapped to his daddy’s chest while they flew through the air during training, or sitting on his papa’s lap while he watched his dad care for spiky green plants – Metal just loved being close to them.

His favorite thing in the world was snuggling.

If he was going down for a nap, then his daddy would hold him against his chest and kiss the top of his head and rub his back until he drifted off.

It was harder to snuggle with his papa because he worked a lot. He wasn’t always home the way his daddy was. Sometimes when his papa was able to come home for lunch, he would try to snuggle with his kid, but Metal found himself with too much energy to just lie down. He would wiggle and smack his papa to try and get him to play, because that always worked on daddy, and his papa would squeeze him tighter like he wanted him to be _still_.

He would have to resort to trying to _explain_ to his papa that he wanted to play, but since he couldn’t speak yet he had to just scream excitedly in what his one-year-old brain thought was a helpful way.

It made daddy laugh, at least.

Then his papa would relax his hold and let Metal down, and they would get on the floor together and play whatever magical game the baby had in mind.

But most days it was just him and daddy at home, and Metal wouldn’t see his papa until it was bedtime. Even if his papa had a lot of work to do, he made sure to come home every night to give his son a goodnight kiss and squeeze his daddy’s butt.

Metal didn’t understand why his papa did that.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for his dads to go to sleep, or if his papa went back to work after kissing him goodnight, but he knew that they did sleep - he'd seen it in action, and on more than one morning Metal had woken up with a dad on each side sleeping soundly with their arms wrapped around him.

 _That_ was the best. He had the sweetest dreams when his dads were guarding his sleep, keeping him safe and making him feel loved. Snuggles with one parent were nice, but cuddling with daddy _and_ papa – simply the best.

Right now it was still light outside, so papa was at work and it wasn’t time for bed, and he wasn’t especially tired or needing a nap – but Metal found his baby self in the mood for snuggles.

He turned his little head and saw his daddy moving like he wanted to sit down on an invisible chair, and then standing right back up before he fell down.

His daddy did this sort of thing a lot, and sometimes when papa was home he would make daddy stop if it was time to have a meal together or if they needed to give each other a kiss. But since Papa wasn’t here, that meant it was up to Metal to get his daddy to take a break and hold him.

Metal pushed the plastic turtles he was playing with out of the way so he could lean forward and place his tiny hands on the ground to help hoist himself up.

It took longer than he would have liked to complete this particular task, since he was a baby and only had so much control over his tiny limbs, but once he was up he turned and waddled as fast as he could to his daddy.

“Oh hello, cutie. Are you going to train with me?” his daddy asked in a bright voice, which all sounded like nonsense garble to Metal but the tone was pleasant so he grabbed at his daddy’s leg warmers and smiled up at him.

“How wonderful! Come here, you.”

The strongest arms Metal knew of came down and scooped him up, tucking him against a green-clad chest and holding him there tightly. He let out a happy coo and rubbed his cheek into his daddy’s neck to get warm and comfortable, and then felt a warm lips press a long kiss to his other cheek. Once he was suitably cocooned the way he liked, Metal closed his eyes.

_This was nice._

But his daddy seemed to have misunderstood what was happening now.

In case he hadn’t made it clear by being adorable and cuddly, training time was over. He understood why this was confusing, since Metal had spent a lot of time in his daddy’s arms during training and he normally loved it. He would laugh and smile and happily flail his chubby arms and give every indication that he enjoyed himself. So he wasn’t angry with his daddy for continuing his up-down again, but he did need to set him straight.

_No, daddy. That is not what we’re doing right now._

He pulled his head out of where it had been tucked so nicely and made a displeased noise.

His daddy laughed, and paused his movements to look down at his child.

“Is there something wrong?”

_Yes, daddy, there is. Please stop working out and go sit down so we can cuddle._

But Metal couldn’t speak yet, so he just babbled and smacked his dad’s chest.

His daddy laughed again.

_This is not laughter time either, daddy. Please go sit down._

“Does someone need to be changed?” his daddy asked, as he lifted his son a bit to check his diaper.

Metal didn’t know the words, but he knew what his daddy was looking for when he inspected his bottom.

**_No, daddy! That is the opposite of what I want! Now please, go – sit – down._ **

His daddy finished the unnecessary check up and once more tucked his baby against his chest. “Doesn’t look like it… hm, then what is it you wish for, Metal?” he asked before kissing his son’s tiny cheek over and over again so many times that it made Metal laugh and he nearly forgot what he’d waddled over for in the first place.

“Do you want to snuggle?” his daddy asked against his cheek before resuming his kisses.

Metal made a tiny noise and grabbed at his daddy’s jumpsuit, which technically was pure coincidence since he couldn't actually understand what his father was saying, but he and his dad had reached an understanding. 

“Okay, little boy. Let’s go cuddle.”

Once his daddy was sitting down on the couch and leaning back against the cushions, Metal was able to relax completely and closed his eyes once more.

He was wrapped in warm arms, he could feel his daddy’s strong heartbeat, and he found that perfect spot in his dad’s neck to tuck his face into.

_Oh, snuggles._

It wasn’t supposed to be nap time, but it was too warm and comfortable to resist the lull of dreamland. His dad must have agreed because Metal’s most powerful white noise machine, his daddy’s snores, appeared not long after they sat down.

He woke to some of the warmth leaving his back and movement on his side. Metal opened his sleepy eyes as much as he could and stretched his little limbs a bit. He could hear soft voices and kissing noises, and that could only mean one thing.

_Papa!_

Metal lifted his head, with a bit of a struggle, and turned so he was facing the kissing sounds, dragging drool across his dad’s chest as he did so.

There his papa was, curled up against daddy’s side and resting his head on the same shoulder Metal was using as a pillow. The arm his daddy had taken off of him was now wrapped around his papa, holding him close.

“Hello, little one,” his papa murmured, giving Metal’s cheek an affectionate rub with his thumb and pressing a kiss to a tiny nose before placing his arm on top of his husband’s and curling it around his son.

Metal let out a tiny coo and released the grip his left hand had on his daddy’s jumpsuit so he could reach out and place his palm on his papa’s cheek.

His papa turned his head a fraction so he could kiss that too.

He dad’s sure loved kissing him.

This was extra warm and comfortable. He was wrapped in a dad, love sandwich – internationally regarded as the best kind of sandwich.

It was still light outside, so maybe his papa came home for dinner, but his dads didn’t get up. Moments like this, where the three of them could snuggle together, were rare. Metal closed his eyes again and was fully prepared to resume his unscheduled nap now that he had a papa and a daddy watching over his rest. He didn’t see that above his head, his papa and daddy were gazing into each other’s eyes and smiling.

He could feel his papa’s warm breath on the top of his head, and then two sets of lips were kissing him and whispering ‘I love you’ against his scalp.

This was nice. Papa should come home during the day more often.

The tiny family drifted off together, hours before bedtime, because Metal’s dads agreed very strongly with their son.

Snuggles were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
